Car Wash
by SamCole
Summary: AU. the Drama Club at ShinRa High is raising money with a Car Wash! Yaoi. Seph/Cloud, Seph/Genesis, Angeal/Zack. Smut and fluff! A bit of langauge and Tifa-dissing as well. Special thanks to The Master!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So the idea just came to me…this will be a 5 chaptered AU fic. It has multiple yaoi pairings, adorableness, angst and minor smut. Please enjoy them all and remember, reviews make my little Okami heart all smileys and give me encouragement to update. Feel free to ask me to write stuff too for it makes me feel like a good little writer. Also I do not yet have a beta though I will probably let a few people beta my junk as soon as I stop being lazy and figure out how to work the whole beta-ing thingy. Anyway…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Final Fantasy them my fictions would not be fictions they'd be the actual story line. All right go to Square-Enix, I made no money, ect. **

**And now, without further ado I give you; Car Wash a FF7 AU!**

**Car Wash**

Cloud Strife despised school, really he did. High school was chaotic best full of drama, idiocy and teenage angst. ShinRa High was no exception as there were plenty of foolish fights, stupid shit and the occasional gay bashing on National Coming-Out Day. Cloud did, however, enjoy the after-school activities and electives with his friends. He had been involved in several clubs but nothing could pry his attention away from Drama Club. Why, one might ask. The blonde teen would simply shrug and say that he liked to act and the fact that he joined the club and had been in Drama class for 3 years in a row had nothing to do with the fact that his teacher was the beautiful, charming, silver-haired Sephiroth. The stunning man always captured his attention weather he wore pristine khaki pants and a crisp collared shirt or a pair of faded blue jeans and a lazy t-shirt. No matter what the teacher simply radiated strength, beauty and a confidence that was humble yet cocky all at once.

"You're staring again," Zack Fair whispered and gave the blonde a gentle nudge in the side.

Cloud felt his cheeks tinge pink as his friend caught him in the act of admiring the older man. "Like you can talk, Zack. You stare at Angeal's ass every time he moves about the classroom." He whispered playfully.

Zack shrugged and gave Cloud a shit-eating grin. "That's cause he is one hot son of a bitch."

Cloud rolled his eyes and looked at the wood grained desk as if it was the most entertaining thing on the planet. "Then why don't you go fuck him?" Cloud teased.

"Why don't you go fuck Sephiroth?" Zack retorted without missing a beat.

Cloud felt his cheeks heat up as his blush increased and decided that Zack was unworthy of a response. He returned his eyes to the gorgeous figure at the head of the classroom who was asking about ways to raise money for their club.

"A car wash?" Suggested Zack with a lazy grin.

The girl in front of Zack-Tifa Lockheart- gave a snort and cast a glance at Zack. "You wanna see girls in their swimsuits or guys, Fair?" She asked sarcastically.

Zack gave her a cold grin that resembled the way a bird would leer at a dying animal before it began picking away at it's intestines while it still lived. "I'd prefer to see guys, seeing as I'm a raging homosexual and all, but it's because of sluts like you with huge tits and, like, no clothes that guys will come. Maybe you can do some stuff on the side to get us some extra cash; you know, like-"

"Zack," Sephiroth interrupted smoothly and sternly but his cool grey eyes gleamed with amusement.

"I think it's a good idea," Cloud mumbled to cut through the tension between his homosexual friend and the class Bitch. "Maybe we could even get another club to team up with us and split the profits. You know more people to wash the cars, the faster we work and the more money we raise."

Sephiroth nodded and gave him a light smile. "Good idea Cloud, what club did you have in mind?"

Cloud's fingers picked at the hem of his shirt nervously but he didn't look away from the handsome man. "I-I don't know-"

"Culture Club," Zack chimed in, "They're trying to raise money too."

Sephiroth nodded his approval at the spunky ravenette. "Quite true. I'll talk to Angeal-erm-Mr. Hewely about it."

Zack beamed and the club continued per usual; a few skits, some improvisation and a random 'fun-fact' but Cloud was barely aware of his surroundings, his head to full of images of the half-nude silver-haired man…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cloud parked his motorcycle in an empty parking space in front of Starbucks, removed his helmet and scanned the crowd for Zack. He saw his spiky haired friend by the concessions stand with a few other people from Drama and Culture Club including their redheaded friend Reno (who had managed to fail his junior year twice before finally becoming a senior) and Rude who was looking like he'd rather be in his grueling college classes then hauling around his redheaded friend. Cloud hung his helmet up on his motorcycle's handles and ran his hand through his helmet-hair before joining his friends. Everything was set up and already cars had begun to form a line to be washed; it seemed as though they'd be making plenty of money, a fact that he and his friends relished in.

"Hey, Spiky," Zack greeted the blonde as he joined them.

Cloud cast him a glare (which looked pretty pathetic on the face of such an angelic boy) which was followed by an annoyed look. "Don't call me that, you know I despise it." He grumbled.

"Yes, oh blonde one," Zack said sarcastically and mock-saluted him, "Never again shall you be referred to as Spiky, from now on you shall be called-"

"Damnit," Cloud interrupted.

"Damnit? Well that's a fairly unpleasant name. I was thinking something like 'Ultimate Uke, Bottom Bitch, or-'"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I was referring to the fact that Tifa is coming over here." Cloud said and nodded in her directions as she strutted over to them.

Zack turned and made a face as the girl approached, her skimpy swimsuit hardly containing her insanely large boobs. "Put a shirt on slut," He dead-panned.

"Grow a pair, fag," She retorted sharply.

"Honey, I will gladly drop my pants and we can compare who has the bigger pair here and I seriously doubt it'll be you," He growled in return.

Just as Tifa began to respond Aerith called out her name, cutting off whatever dumb insult she was about to come-back with. Tifa glanced over her shoulder and saw the brunette in a pink bikini that showed off her body in a similar way as Tifa's. Beside her stood Yuffie in a pair of booty-shorts and a white tank-top over her black bikini. Tifa cast Zack a finally glare before joining her friends.

Zack rolled his eyes and snorted. "Is Yuffie the only female in existence that _isn't _a whore?"

Cloud shrugged. "She probably would be if she had more of a figure. She's so…petite."

Zack nodded, "Good point."

Cloud sighed and looked around boredly. It was a quarter til' one so they were going to have to start washing cars soon. Cloud chewed his lower lip. _Where is Sephiroth- _Cloud stopped mid-thought as his blue eyes fell upon Sephiroth's shirtless form. Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away as the ivory-skinned, toned, beautiful teacher made his way over to him and Zack.

"This was a great idea, Cloud; a lot of people have already turned up." Sephiroth said lazily though his cool silver-grey eyes praised the pretty blonde.

Cloud thought his heart would explode at any moment. Cloud couldn't help but gape at the older man until Zack elbowed him in the side, snapping him to his senses. "O-oh, u-um, yeah," He sputtered nervously.

Sephiroth smiled in a way that seemed pleased and…interested as he turned and began to walk off. He paused mid-step and cast Cloud a glance over his shoulder. "By the way, you look great in those shorts."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, what seems to be bothering you, Cloud," Sephiroth asked and looked up from the paperwork he had been grading.

It had been almost a week since the car wash and Sephiroth's shirtless body had been burned into the back of his eye-lids ever since. Cloud looked at his desk and tried to keep his thoughts in control. "I can't remember my lines," The blonde spoke softly.

Sephiroth tilted his head oh so slightly in confusion. "You can't remember your lines. Well that is indeed bothersome. Why can't you memorize them?"

"Well," Cloud began, searching for the right words as he looked at his teacher. "It's just; I can't get into my character. He's such an egoist and an idiot, not to mention he's a colossal ass wipe."

Sephiroth smiled the same allured smile he had given Clod at the car wash. "And that definitely isn't you, Cloud."

Cloud couldn't keep his cheeks from heating up with a blush and his eyes fell to the desk again. "I just…I don't get how he can be such a jerk to people he claims to care about. It's…contradictory."

Sephiroth nodded and stood up. He stretched and sat on the edge of his desk before meeting Cloud's sky blue eyes and responding. "Well, I think that he's afraid."

"Afraid?" Cloud asked incredulously.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, he's afraid that by allowing himself to be close to the people he cares about he will only hurt them or wind up being hurt by them."

Cloud frowned slightly. "But that's happening anyway. I think he should take a chance. Rejection isn't any better than wasting your time longing. Anyway, she likes him a lot and I'm sure if he got up the balls to ask her out then they'd be a happy couple."

Sephiroth nodded and looked at Cloud intently. "Take a chance, hm?

Before Cloud could respond the older male had pressed his lips against the young Blonde's, sealing off his words and taking his breath away. Cloud's lips responded to Sephiroth's with a hunger and longing that he had kept inside for 3 years. His hand fisted into Sephiroth's t-shirt as the silver-haired man's tongue rolled over the blonde's lower lip, asking for permission into the unfamiliar territory. Cloud let him in with a soft moan and their tongue rolled over each other, tasting and learning the wet caverns that were each other's mouths.

The two males pulled apart several moments later when the need to breath became too much to bear. Sephiroth gave Cloud a playful yet lustful look and grinned. "I like taking chances."

_Chapter 1 done! Want to know what happens nnnneeeexxxxxtttt? Then read chapter two! Which I will post at a later time…anyway, liked it, loved it or hated it please let me know! :D_


	2. Extra Credit

**A/n: Because so many people reviewed and favorite this story I have decided to update it ASAP. Thanks for the comments and other lovely things. They make me feel like such a good little Okami. Please let me know what you think of part 2. This chapter is more focused on Zack's attraction to his American History teacher, Angeal Hewely. AU, yaoi, yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. Lucky ass holes. Moving on.**

**Extra Credit**

Zack Fair decided that he would never pass American History if Angeal didn't start wearing looser clothing. The way the man's long sleeve shirt clung to his finely-toned frame left little need for imagination. Not to mention Zack had seen the man and all his shirtless beauty at the car wash. Angeal turned to walk back to his desk giving Zack a nice view of the man's hind quarters which were wrapped nicely in a pair of form fitting blue jeans. Zack almost drooled when Angeal bent over to retrieve a marker that he'd dropped.

Zack looked down at his sheet of paper which was supposed to be covered with History notes but instead bore several sketches of Angeal's half-naked body. The image Zack recalled from the car wash was captured perfectly on the paper before him, right down to the tiny droplets of water that rolled over Angeal's flawless chest like small glittering diamonds in the afternoon sun.

"Mr. Fair, class is over," Angeal's smooth voice and the soft drum of fingers on his desk drew Zack from his day dreaming. The ravenette looked around and realized that while he had been caught up in his own fantasies the bell had rung and the class was completely empty except for the student and his teacher. Angeal stood beside his desk with a questioning look in his eyes but an expressionless face.

"So it would appear," he replied almost lazily with an easy smile on his lips.

Angeal noticed the picture on Zack's desk and blinked. Zack made no move to cover his art and instead turned the sheet so Angeal could have a better look at the image. "You like it?"

"You drew this?" Angeal asked, brushing off the teen's question.

"Yeah," Zack responded coyly then added, "It's not as good as the real thing though."

Angeal frowned slightly, his eye-brows knitted together and his deep blue eyes grew troubled. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Hey Zack," Reno called from the doorway of the classroom. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah," Zack said with a sigh and grabbed his bag. He left the picture on the desk and followed his cocky redheaded friend out of the classroom.

"_Were going out tonight (hey), To kick out every light (hey),Take anything we want (hey)  
Take everything in sight (hey), Were goin' til the world stops turning, While we burn it to the ground at night" _ Echoed through the den of the house as the party raged on around him. There was the distinguished smell of sex, alcohol and cigarettes in the room accompanied by a smoke-induced haze and flashing lights. Zack didn't recall how he had wound up there or whose house he was even at but it didn't really matter to him. There was free booze, good music and men. Oh gods were there men. Granted most of them were seniors in _college _but Zack didn't mind the age difference. He seemed to be attracted to older men anyway.

"So, Zack," a blonde frat boy quipped, "Come here often."

Zack snorted at the cheap pick-up line and took a harsh sip of his vodka from its current home in a plastic red cup. He savored the icy burn as the liquid slid down his throat. "First, get a better pick-up line and second, lay off the hair gel, you could kill someone with those crusty spikes of yours."

The frat boy's grass green eyes narrowed into a glare. "Bitch," he grumbled and walked off. If the comment was supposed to upset or insult Zack it didn't bother him. In fact, he found it quite funny that the blonde had sworn at him though he couldn't fathom why. After his fit of giggling ceased he took another deep swig of the alcohol, finishing off another cup. It was his third, or sixth…Zack couldn't really remember.

"Maybe you should lay off the alcohol?" Reno's voice questioned over the heavy music and chatter of people.

"To hell with that!" Zack replied, grinning wildly and fast on his way to being shit-faced

Zack slept through his first three periods due to a headache that had left him sensitive to everything; smell, sight, touch, taste and sound. It was like everything had been amplified just to cause him the worst possible pain. Somehow he managed to stay awake through fourth period and by the time fifth period had begun he was feeling almost normal. He sat down in Angeal's class and did nothing but daydream, sketch and think. At one point he even pondered what Angeal tasted like. He imagined he'd taste like something strong and bold yet soft and sweet which led him to believe that the older man would probably taste like dark chocolate or vanilla bean.

"Zack," Angeal's hand waved in front of his student's face.

Zack jumped, blinked and looked around. Yet again the class had become empty and Zack was left alone with his teacher completely unaware. "Sorry," he said softly and glanced up at his teacher, "Guess I kinda spaced out…again."

Angeal frowned slightly and sat on the desk in front of Zack, meeting Zack's cerulean blue eyes with his own midnight blue orbs which were brimmed with concern. "Zack, you're failing my class. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Zack tensed faintly and shook his head. "No…I…uh…I'm just having a hard time sleeping lately," he lied.

Angeal gave him a thin smile and ruffled his hair. "I can tell. No offense kid, but you look like shit today."

Zack chuckled and leaned into his teacher's kind touch subconsciously. "No surprise there, I've been feeling like shit all morning. I have a lot of migraines in the morning but they usually fade into the afternoon. It's kinda odd but I guess I'm kinda used to it."

Angeal nodded thoughtfully as if Zack had just handed him the last piece t the puzzle that he'd been missing. He snapped out of whatever thought was consuming him and looked at Zack. "Your still failing though and even if you tried as hard as possible and passed everything from here on out you'd still fail my class."

Zack frowned for a moment as he took in Angeal's words. Failing was not okay, his dad would…well Zack didn't even want to think about just _what _his father would do to him. Maybe…Zack smiled coyly and rested his chin in his hands and looked at his teacher. "Maybe I could get some extra credit?" He asked.

Angeal's eyes shifted for a moment, the deep blue orbs revealed lust for a split second before returning to their normal guarded state. "Like what?"

Zack glanced at the closed door and stood. He knew the windowless door was locked and that this was the teachers planning period and his lunch though Zack was hungry for one thing. So Zack decided to make his move. He lifted off his hoodie, allowing his shirt to slide up and expose his smooth stomach before straightening it out and unbuttoning the flannel shirt. Angeal covered his mouth and breathed in sharply. Zack had enough experience to know that this meant that the older man was not yet ready to be touched though his own nudity often helped to break the ice. Zack slid his shirt off his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor before reaching down to remove his pants.

Zack was stopped when Angeal let out a soft sigh and removed his hand from his mouth. Zack knew Angeal had surrendered whatever self-restraint he had been holding onto and captured the older male's lips in his own with a passion and intensity that neither male had ever experienced prior to each other. Angeal's tongue prodded Zack's lips before sliding into his wet mouth and rolling over Zack's wet muscle. The teen moaned into the older man's mouth as he took in his taste. _He tastes like apples, _Zack realized mildly before pressing his body hard against Angeal's.

Abruptly Angeal pushed Zack away and the teen frowned at the older male. He could see the longing in those thoughtful blue eyes so why was Angeal pushing him away? "Please," Zack tried.

"We can't, Zack-"Angeal began but Zack cut him off when his lips touched Angeal's jaw.

"Please, no one has to know," he breathed into the male's ear.

Angeal opened his mouth to argue but the words died in his throat when Zack captured his gaze. "I want this, Angeal and if you're going to say its wrong then I'll simply tell you I don't care. If you're going to go on about my 'innocence as a boy' then I'll tell you I'm not a boy and I most certainly am not innocent. I need you Angeal; no one will ever have to know. Please don't deny me of you." Zack hated how his voice went from strong and pointed to weak and needy.

Angeal's hand cupped Zack's cheek and he sighed, "Zack…"

Zack leaned into his touch and placed his hand over his teachers. "Angeal…"

Angeal shook his head and slid his hand away from Zack's. "Get dressed. I'll meet you at my place tonight, okay. We'll finish this there." Angeal said and handed Zack his flannel shirt. Once Zack was fully clothed again Angeal handed him a slip of paper with his address on it and slipped away without another word…

**A/n the second: Well that's it for chapter 2. R&R. Sorry if anyone is too OOC but this is just how the story is for the moment. If anything is unclear drop me a comment and tell me how to fix it for constructive criticism is always welcomed. Flames on the other hand are not welcome so don't bother with them. Other than that please stay tuned! Three more chapters to go!**


	3. Burning Up

_**Author's Note: Oh gods you guys, I'm sorry this took FOREVER to update. I'm such a horrid little author. If it sucks I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy though. A bit of inside information on this little ficlet though, there are only two chapters left after this one. The next one in Seph's point of view and the one after in Angeal's. Not including the epilogue which is in Cloud's point of view. Please forgive any errors for I have no one who is currently beta-ing my work. Reviews, comments, favorites, ect, are always enjoyed. Okami will try to do better on the next chapter, she swears it! **_

_**Disclaimer: This is still just fiction…sadly…and I don't own Final Fantasy. I did in a dream, but not in real life. Depressing, isn't it?**_

_**Burning Up**_

Genesis woke up because his body was on fire, but not a painful fire; more of a pleasant searing in his body that could only be called lust. The lust-he knew for sure-was directed at a certain silver haired Drama teacher with whom he had been roommates with since college. Said teacher and roommate was currently sitting in the living room of their cozy two-bedroom apartment watching television blankly.

The auburn-haired librarian decided that he would grace his long time friend with his presence and entered the living room silently. The TV cast a ghostly light on Sephiroth's porcelain skin making him appear almost angelic yet demonic at the same time; a trait that Genesis had admired in Sephiroth for years. Sephiroth's eyes found Genesis' mostly nude form even in the darkness. The auburn haired male had cunningly wore a pair of simply black boxers which were beginning to tent due to his arousal. Genesis knew Sephiroth would never reject such an obvious invitation for sex.

Genesis knew the game they were about to play, the dance they were about to take part in, the delicate process that was nothing more than release for the two males. He knew by now just what to do, never saying anything but moaning and touching just the way he knew Sephiroth liked it and the Drama teacher would return the favor by screwing the Librarian senseless. The dance was hot and they knew all the moves. Like a game they had played a thousand times, beaten over and over but never really paid it any mind. Neither understood the dance, the game but they knew how to reach the end. They tap-danced gracefully on a thin line, sex partners at night, friends in the day, lovers but not in love.

Yes, when their two bodies met in their tango they understood nothing but pleasure as moans fell from their spit-slicked lips. The acts they committed were dirty and sinful, they never spoke of it; ever. They had often told themselves _this is the last time _but in future nights their bodies' would meet in a flurry of bites, licks, and thrusts though they never connected in any way other than physically. Their lips had never met, even after four years.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Genesis shelved the books lazily into their correct position, stopping only to rearrange the things the students of ShinRa High put in the wrong places. He scowled as he re-shelved yet another book. _How hard is it to put the damn book back where you found it? _He thought bitterly. He often spent hours with the books and sometimes read books that he enjoyed which were usually books containing poetry or plays. Sometimes the Librarian would even stay after hours and rebind books that were falling apart with gentle hands.

"Seph, not here!"

A hushed whisper snapped and drew Genesis' attention away from his duties. He slid a few books over and peaked through the space; what he saw shocked him to his very core.

"Why not Cloud? It's just a kiss," a certain silver haired man said and placed a sweet kiss on the small blonde's rosy lips. The way their lips met, so sweet, so kind, so _loving_, sent a sharp jab of envy through Genesis. Cloud's thin, feminine hands tangled themselves in the long silver locks of Sephiroth's hair.

"Love you," Cloud whispered against the older man's lips, his own pink lips swollen slightly from the passion of the kiss.

Sephiroth gave him a smile that Genesis had never seen on the lips of such a stoic and sarcastic man as he replied, "Right back at you, Blondie."

Cloud lightly thumped his chest at the nickname but he smiled anyway and leaned in to place a quick kiss on the Drama teacher's lips.

Genesis turned away and stared at the floor, his mind almost hazy as he processed the sight he had just bore witness to. His body was consumed with so many emotions that he had never known before all at the same time and he thought he would vomit due to the emotional distress. He was jealous! Oh, Gaia he was so fucking jealous of the blonde! Never before had Genesis pondered his feelings toward his co-worker but now as his mind replayed the scene he had observed he felt the emotions grip him right to his soul. He liked Sephiroth, ore than he would ever admit to himself let alone the other man but that feeling was swallowed by the envy that burned through his dainty body.

_That damn blonde will pay. _The bitterness of the thought mildly surprised the rational part of Genesis, the same part that was wondering what the blonde would pay for, it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong. The thought had crossed his subconscious but was instantly cut off by the anger the auburn haired man felt.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Okay students, today we will be discussing the ins and outs of sexual intercourse." Genesis announced to the room of males as he stepped into the science class and dropped a stack of papers on the desk.

A student raised his hand and Genesis nodded, silently asking him what his question was. The teens hand lowered and he asked, "Where's Mr. Hojo?"

"Tied up in a closet. I'm your substitute for the next day or so." Genesis replied casually. The class laughed at the joke but the truth was the stalker Science teacher really was locked up in his closet and would remain there till Genesis had all the information required to make the blonde's life hell.

"Okay, let's say we begin with the basics, eh? How many of you have ever had sex?" Genesis began casually. As expected a bit over half the class raised their hands. "Dirty boys," The class laughed. "Okay, how many of you used protection."

Three hands went down and Genesis cocked an eyebrow. "Cloud, Zack, and Reno. Care to explain?"

Reno shrugged. "I'm clean and the bitch I'm sleeping with better be clean to or I may just kill her. Anyway, I usually don't think about wrapping up my little bundle of joy till later."

The class snickered and someone high-fived Reno. Genesis shook his head and looked at Zack. "Fair, care to explain?"

Zack seemed complacent when he responded. "I've only done it once, it was spur of the moment and my partner is clean as am I. We're also both males, no worries about getting anyone prego, ya know?"

Genesis nodded absently before turning his grey eyes to Cloud. The teen shifted uncomfortably before responding. "Well, I uh, I don't think I need it. I mean, like Zack said and all. I'm gay and I don't screw everything and my, erm, partner is clean."

Genesis nodded and continued with his lecture though his mind never strayed far from Cloud and Sephiroth. He had slowly formed a plan in his mind that was simple enough and would forever break the blonde's fragile heart. All he needed was to drop a note in Cloud's locker and the rest was simply timing.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Genesis moaned as Sephiroth's fingertips brushed against his weeping head. His hips thrusted upward on their own accord and Genesis felt like his entire world had exploded into colour. He was trembling with desire, as he often did when Sephiroth pleasured him like this. His mouth working steadily at his chest leaving marks in the ivory skin while he stroked Genesis with one hand and teased a lubed finger in his entrance with the other. It wasn't enough though. It was just past ten, Cloud would be arriving any moment and damnit Genesis wanted Sephiroth buried in him.

"F-Fuck me, damnit," he moaned out.

The silverette looked at him through lust hazed eyes and he shrugged before flipping Genesis over so his upper half was draped over the table before hastily stretching this redhead then entering him. Genesis let out a loud moan as Sephiroth hit his prostate dead on. "Th-there Sephiroth," he cried, "Again! Right there!"

Sephiroth obliged and managed to hit the slighter man's prostate dead on a few more times before, right on cue, Cloud came upon the scene.

"What. The. Fuck!" He screeched. Sephiroth instantly ripped away from Genesis like he had some sort of disease and turned to his young lover. For a moment Genesis saw horror in those Sephiroth's eyes and it surprised him. Sephiroth said noting, what could he say after all? Instead he stood there, fumbling for words while tears fell down the blonde's face.

"Fuck you Sephiroth," he hissed and ran out the door.

Sephiroth flinched as if struck but Genesis hardly noticed. Instead he was sneering, he'd won. Sephiroth was now all his!

Or was he?

_**Author's note the second: well…that was a lovely cliff hanger. I do apologize for that but the next chapter Seph tries to make it up to Cloud and kills genesis. Not really. I love Genesis way to much to off him.**_


End file.
